Pequeño error
by Monik Keehl
Summary: Pip por fin se habia decidido a confesarse, espero todo menos esa reaccion en Damien, habia perdido a su amigo de seguro. Dip, (Leve Creek, Kyman, Bunny y Stendy).


**South Park es creación de Matt y Trey por ende no me pertenece.**

**PEQUEÑO ERROR**

Tal vez no debió decirlo… .

-Damien… t-tu, me gustas-.

Pero sentía que debía hacerlo, era el único secreto que guardaba a su amigo, ya no lo resistía más. Esperaba todo incluso el rechazo directo, pero Damien se limitó a mirarle serio, luego procedió a levantarse y a irse sin más, Pip sintió como si algo se hubiese roto dentro de él, había perdido a su amigo, a su único amigo, miró al suelo y se deprimió, lo había arruinado todo.

Damien , más que extrañado, estaba muy confundido, no comprendía lo que le había dicho Pip, ¿Qué era "gustar"?, se avergonzaba un poco admitirlo, pero el aún no comprendía algunos "sentimientos humanos", entre ellos los ligados al afecto, debía saberlo, más por orgullo que por cultura general ,sin embargo preguntarle a Pip ya no era una opción, debía saberlo por el mismo, no debería depender tanto de su amigo.

- si Pip lo dice… debe ser algo bueno-. dijo dudoso, debía saberlo, pero jamás llegaría a recurrir preguntarle alguien como a su padre o algún idiota de la escuela, por lo que optó por leerlo en la biblioteca del pueblo.

Al llegar se acercó a un chico con lentes que organizaba en un estante un par de libros, revistas y lo que parecía ser periódico, Damien sin delicadeza alguna lo tomo del cuello y lo volteo para que le mirase, el chico se aterro al ver las orbes de color rojo profundo del azabache.

- ¿qué libro me dice lo que es gustar?-. El chico nervioso con una mano le señalo la sección de romance, Damien gruño y soltó al chico con fuerza haciéndolo caer de llano al suelo golpeándose en la espalda, Damien camino hasta la sección y tomo todos los libros que pudo de esa temática, y fue a una mesa, puso los libros sobre esta corrió la silla y se sentó , tomo el primero "El diccionario del amor" se titulaba, lo abrió , era como un diccionario común y corriente , solo que este tenía los significados de palabras específicas, en este caso que tenía que ver con el romance, así que busco el significado.

- Gustar…. Gustar…. la encontré… "atracción física o sentimental hacia una persona, animal o cosa"…así que Pip, se siente atraído por mi…-. Afirmó, una vez sabiendo el significado, dejo a un lado y tomo otro libro, así por todo un día.- Emm... Perdón señor pero vamos a cerrar…-. Le dijo una chica con los nervios de punta, ese chico no parecía humano y le daba mucho miedo, Damien miro el reloj de pared que estaba en una esquina dela biblioteca y noto que este marcaba las 10:45 pm, vaya que el tiempo pasaba rápido, bufo y se fue sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de volverlos libros a su sitio.

Decidió caminar un rato antes de volver al infierno, debía saber más sobre el tema, pero ¿cómo?, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de chicos que caminaban a la par los reconoció al instante, eran de su misma clase, Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak, el sabia, gracias a Pip, que ellos tenían una relación similar a la suya, eran amigos muy cercanos, por lo que considero espiarlos un poco, para hallarle sentido a "la confesión de Pip".

-¡ahh! Cr-Craig… -. dijo el cafeinomano con notorios nervios al más alto.

- Tweek…-. Respondió Craig inexpresivo, esperando que el otro prosiguiera.

- ¡gah! Y-yo, m-m-e preguntaba si ¡ah! ¿p-podría t-t-tomar tu mano? ¡Jesucristo ¿Qué he d-d-dicho?! es demasiada presión!-. grito completamente sonrojado mientras tiraba de su cabello, Craig lo miro con sorpresa, usualmente Tweek no tomaba la iniciativa en nada, y que lo intentara le parecía muy tierno de su parte, rio un poco lo que aumento la vergüenza del más bajo, Craig tomo las manos de Tweek , evitando que este se siguiera haciendo daño.

-Deja de lastimarte-. Le dijo en un susurro, Tweek lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, Craig estaba muy cerca de él, sentía que moriría por el pánico que ese hecho le causaba, entonces el más alto sonrió y fue suficiente para que Tweek se paralizara, incluso a Damien se sorprendió al verlo sonreír, Craig no sonreía muy a menudo, era algo muy extraño en él, siempre andaba con su expresión neutral, no se le daba bien expresar sus emociones, sin embargo siempre era una excepción con Tweek .

- Si quieres hacerlo, no tienes por qué preguntarme , solo hazlo-. Dijo empezando a caminar tomado de la mano de Tweek, quien se limitó a sonreír un poco.-m- me gusta… t-t-tu sonrisa ¡ahh! Cr-Craig….-. Susurro haciendo sonrojar a su pareja.

Damien entonces comprendió que decir ese tipo de cosas es un halago para quien va dirigido, ya sabía la teoría, y necesitaba ver los efectos en la realidad... lo extraño de todo ello, era que los síntomas eran similares a los que presentaba Pip cuando estaba cerca de él, y aun peor, eran similares a como él se sentía, pero su curiosidad era más fuerte que sus dudas, así que decidió tomar a sus compañeros de escuela como conejillos de indias.

Al día siguiente, Pip no fue a la escuela por un "resfriado" , la verdad estaba tan herido y humillado que decidió no ver a Damien en un tiempo para aceptar su realidad, el Anticristo por su lado quiso ver los efectos del "gusto" en personas, la primera pareja que identifico , gracias a Pip , fue Stan y Wendy, por suerte el casillero de la morena , era al lado del suyo , por lo que fingió que sacaba cosas de su casillero y escucho atentamente.

-Hola Stan, buenos días -. Saludo con cortesía.

Stan se puso algo pálido.-Wendy, hola… me preguntaba si, ¿te gustaría hacer una sesión de estudio conmigo?-.

Empezó a sonrojarse un poco, Wendy lo pensó, sonrió y le respondió.- Por supuesto Stan, es una cita, ¿te parece hoy en la tarde?-.

Stan volvio a palidecer, arqueo un poco el cuerpo y vomito sobre Wendy, para Damien fue una reacción que no esperaba ver en lo absoluto, tal vez Stan no le gustaba Wendy, y esa era una forma de demostrarlo… sin embargo era todo lo contrario.

- ¡asco! -. Grito Wendy, Stan se asustó.

- ¡lo siento! … siempre lo arruino, perdón -. Trato de limpiar su desastre, pero Wendy le detuvo.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, no lo arruinas, me gusta que hagas eso-.

Damien la miro confundido al igual que Stan.- ¿de verdad?-. Pregunto confundido Stan.

- si, porque así sé que te gusto-. Se sonrojo, Stan le imito y sonrió.

-Te quiero Stan-. Susurro.

-Yo también te quiero Wendy, ven vamos a limpiarte-. Ambos rieron y se fueron.

Damien entonces lo medito un poco, tal vez el gustar de alguien se muestra de muchas maneras, y la otra persona lo entenderá sin necesidad de decirlo directamente, vaya que había aprendido algo más.

Por otra parte, Pip estaba en su cama, ¿Cuánto había llorado?, no lo sabía , era tonto, ni siquiera con Estela había hecho ese berrinche, sin embargo con Damien , era muy distinto, Estela por un lado era una chica, era mala, era hermosa, sabía que había algo bueno en ella aunque ella no lo creyera, era fría, y no la conocía del todo, pero Damien era para empezar un chico, era su mejor y único amigo en el mundo, era muy amable pero solo con él, a pesar de que cuando eran niños no era así, de hecho no hacia excepciones, luego de que lo hizo volar en llamas, Damien se sintió mal y se disculpó comprendiendo la situación del Rubio, se hicieron de nuevo amigos y esta vez por alguna razón , le defendía a tal punto que ya no lo molestaron más en la escuela , Damien no solo era bueno , pese a ser el anticristo, Damien lo sabía , y por eso demostraba sus sentimientos, pero no los entendía, por ello le preguntaba siempre a Pip, le gustaba mucho aprender algo nuevo, y hacia lo que fuera por adquirirlo.

**FLASH BACK**

Una ocasión, Pip regaño a Damien por quemar a Kenny hasta la muerte, explicándole que era doloroso e inapropiado, Damien no comprendía que era el dolor físico, por lo que Pip le explico, Damien siguió sin entender, pues él nunca había sentido dolor físico.

Una noche, Damien apareció en el cuarto del inglés, con un frasco extraño, Pip se despertó asustado, no esperaba verlo en su cuarto y menos que apareciera de la nada.

-Hola -. escucho decir.

El inglés se levantó.- Damien ¿Qué ocurre?-.

Damien le extendió el frasco al rubio.- Ten-.

Pip lo miro curioso, el frasco no estaba vacío, tenía una sustancia transparente, tomo el frasco y miro a Damien.

- quiero que me hagas un favor, vacíame el agua en el rostro-.

Pip lo miro confundido.- ¿seguro?-.

Damien asintió.- es un experimento, y quiero que me ayudes-.

Pip metió un dedo en la sustancia, efectivamente era agua, normal, común y corriente, le pareció algo extraño que Damien le pidiera eso, pero confió en él y le echo el agua en el rostro, Pip casi le da un infarto al ver como se quemaba Damien, este se retorcía de dolor colocando sus manos en su rostro, chillaba horrible como si fuese un alma en pena.

- ¡DAMIEN, DIOS SANTO!-.

Pip no sabía que hacer fue al baño por unas toallas para secarlo, volvió al cuarto y le seco lo más que pudo, pues este forcejeaba del dolor, en ese momento el suelo se abrió y salió Satán completamente preocupado por su hijo.- ¡Damien hijo!, Phillip ¿qué le ocurrió?-.

Pip se aterro un poco.- Damien vino con este frasco con agua y... Me pidió que lo mojara-.

Satán tomo a su hijo quien seguía retorciéndose.- No era agua normal, era agua bendita-.

Pip palideció.- ¿Qué?-.

Satán despeino a Pip y le dijo.- No te preocupes, estará bien una vez lo lleve al infierno-.

Pip estaba muy preocupado.-en verdad lo siento-. Satán negó y se fue con Damien.

Pip por su lado era un manojo de nervios, sabía que estaría bien, pero no dejaba de preocuparse por Damien.

.-Hola Pip-. Saludo Damien al día siguiente, Pip tenía ojeras, al ver a su amigo lo abrazo fuerte, este se quejó un poco pues seguía un poco herido y delicado de la piel.

- Damien, estaba preocupado por ti-.

Damien lo miro con una sonrisa.-Pip ya sé que es-.

Pip lo soltó.- ¿a qué te refieres?-.

Damien lo movió un poco por los hombros.- ya sé que se siente el dolor físico, gracias a ti-.

Pip abrió los ojos y se enfureció.- así que eso era… ¿Cómo pudiste Damien?, ¿que no sabes lo preocupado que me pusiste?, tuve miedo de haberte hecho daño, eres un tonto-.

Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a irse, Damien no comprendía su reacción, por lo que siguió a Pip.

- Espera Pip, ¿ por qué te enojas?-.

Pip bufo y siguió su camino, Damien se detuvo y pensó , sonrió al tener una idea, salió corriendo a la cafetería, Pip se sintió mal, en el fondo quería que Damien le siguiera y se disculpara, pero sabía que él no era así, se detuvo y suspiro, cuando pensó que Damien no volvería, lo vio frente a el .

- ¿Damien?-. El mencionado avanzo y le dio un panecillo y té .

- perdona-. Le susurro, Pip se sonrojo.- no tenías que… -.

Damien negó y Pip tomo lo que le había comprado.- es por haberme ayudado, y por el dolor que te cause, Papá me lo dijo, te cause dolor, y no fue mi intención, perdón-.

Sonrió, Pip se sonrojo por completo, en verdad gustaba de Damien.

- ¿eh? , estas rojo ¿Qué tienes?-.

Pip se asustó .- ah.. No es nada-. Mintió.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Pip suspiro, tal vez había exagerado… y si ¿Damien no lo sabía?, no lo había pensado así, pero entonces ¿por qué no le pregunto? , siempre lo hacía… pero esta vez no lo hizo, volvió a llorar, había perdido a su mejor amigo de seguro.

Al igual que un tigre con su presa, Damien se escondió detrás de los matorrales del patio trasero de la escuela para observar a otra pareja , pero esta no estaba sola.

Kyle, Eric, Kenny y Stan estaban jugando Basketball.

- ¡Pásala Culón!-. Grito el pelirrojo algo molesto.

-Ya quisieras judío de mierda, me cagaras el juego-. Respondió el fuertecito.

- vamos Cartman , el balón no es solo tuyo-. Eric ignorándole por completo esquivo a Stan y encesto.

- ¡ja, te gane hippie¡-. Celebró, Kyle se acercó a Eric.- ¿Qué eres idiota?, ¡somos del mismo equipo culón!-.

Stan se rio un poco al igual que Kenny.

-Soy mejor jugador que tú, te hice un favor Judío-.

Kyle suspiro estresado.- como quieras, iré por una soda, ¿quieren algo?-. Dijo refiriéndose solo a Stan y a Kenny.

-agua estaría bien-. Respondió Stan con una sonrisa.

- nada, estoy bien gracias-. Dijo Kenny.

Eric se enojó un poco.- ¿y yo que?-.

Kyle fruncio el seño.- no ayudo a tramposos-.

Fue alejándose, Eric le siguió.- pero Kahl-.

Kyle gruño.- ya cállate culo gordo-.

Eric lo detuvo.- que no soy gordo judío de mierda-.

Kyle frunció los hombros, como quien no le importa la cosa, y fue a la cafetería seguido por el fuertecito quien le llamo.- Kahl~-.

Kyle lo miro.- ¿Qué?-.

Eric hizo un puchero.- ¿sigues enojado?-.

El pelirrojo lo miro confundido.- no estaba enojado, siempre nos tratamos así-. Sonrió, Eric suspiro.

- Perdona, solo… -. Kyle compro las bebidas y le dio una a él.

- ¿ tu disculpándote?, debe ser mi día de suerte-. Eric tomo la bebida.

- cállate… -. Susurro apenado.

Ambos se fueron al salón para quedar solos, claro ellos no sabían que Damien estaba mirándolos, Eric dejo su soda en un puesto, camino y abrazo por la espalda a Kyle.

- ¿te he dicho que me gustas judío?-.

Kyle se sonrojo un poco.- si … desde hace unos días-. Sonrió.

- pues es para que no se te olvide, y dime ¿te gusto?-.

Kyle tembló un poco ante sus palabras.- Stan se enfadara si no le lle-. lo interrumpió dándole vuelta y besándolo, Damien se sorprendió, así que el gusto, se demuestra de forma cariñosa, tomo nota mental, tal vez a Pip le gustaría que le abrazaran y besaran, quien sabe, debía intentarlo, Kyle le correspondió plenamente el beso, una vez se separaron Eric levanto el rostro de Kyle.- no me importa lo que el hippie piense, me importas tú judío-.

Kyle lo miro con vergüenza.- yo… -.

Eric rio un poco .- quien diría que, fueses tan sumiso conmigo-.

Kyle lo golpeo en el hombro frunciendo el ceño, Eric se sobo y volvió a abrazar a kyle.- Te amo Kahl -. Rio.

Kyle suspiro y dijo.- yo también… -. Susurro.

Damien medito, y luego se fue a ver otra pareja.

Tal parecía que no necesariamente las dos personas debían ser iguales , era importante demostrar su gusto, Damien sonrió, ya sabía más al respecto, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más información, para poder responderle a Pip como debía, cruzó por un pasillo y vio a Butters arrinconado en una esquina por Kenny.

-Oh sal- salchichas-.

Damien se interesó y se acercó un poco más, agudizo sus sentidos y pretendió que no les había visto. Kenny sonreía de una manera que Damien no comprendía.

-Butters, ¿por qué no estabas en el patio durante el receso?-. Pregunto acercándose más al menor.

-eh… B-Bebe me p-pidió que le ayudara c-con algo-. Dijo sonrojado el rubio.

-Uh… bueno, ya no importa, tengo libre el fin de semana, ¿quieres salir conmigo?.. _Estaremos solo los dos_-.

Enfatizo en lo último, Butters lo miro con sorpresa al oír esas palabras, era claro que Kenny lo estaba invitando a una cita, no como amigos precisamente.

-Yo... Oh, h-hamburguesas…-. Se puso muy nervioso y empezó a jugar con sus nudillos.

Kenny se rasco la nuca.- No te preocupes tanto, solo se tú mismo -. Sonrió para darle confianza al rubio, quien paso saliva grueso.

- m-m- mis padres me castigaran si se enteran…-.

Kenny vio lo asustado que estaba y rio un poco.- Nadie se enterara, ese será nuestro pequeño secreto ¿te parece?-.

Butters lo miro dudoso, pero luego sonrió.- D-de acuerdo Kenny-.

Kenny parecía alguien diferente, su rostro se ilumino.-Gracias, créeme que la pasaremos bien, adiós nos vemos-. Se despidió , no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla al más bajo, luego se fue tarareando una canción, al contrario de las demás parejas que había observado Damien en el día, no se habían separado, por lo que , al ver al pequeño rubio solo, aprovecho para acercarse a él y preguntarle un par de cosas, Butters estaba quieto en su lugar, por completo sonrojado, nervioso pero a fin de cuentas feliz, y mucho, era obvio que el de anorak naranja le gustaba, cuando Damien estaba lo suficientemente cerca, tomo del brazo a Butters y sin delicadeza alguna lo arrastro hasta el cuarto del conserje.

- ¡H-HAMBUGUESAS ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?!-. Grito asustado por la actitud del azabache, quien no le contesto, al llegar al sitio, Damien cerró la puerta colocándole seguro a esta.

- Quiero que contestes varias preguntas-. Dijo con seriedad.

-¿vas a m-matarme?-. Pregunto presa del pánico, Damien ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-No, ¿te gusta Mc Cormick?-.

Butters se calmó un poco y se sonrojo.-emmm… ¿Por qué- -.

Damien no lo dejo terminar.-solo respóndeme-. Dijo esta vez severo, por lo que nervioso, Butters le contesto.

-si-.

Damien entonces sonrió de lado .- ¿Cómo se siente?-.

Butters creyó que le estaba jugando una broma, pero cuando miro a Damien a los ojos, noto cierto brillo que reconoció al instante, el chico tenia curiosidad, como si fuese un pequeño al ver por primera vez una mariposa, entonces Butters decidió contestar con toda sinceridad.

-E-es algo complicado de explicar, p-pero, cuando pienso, o estoy c-cerca de Kenny, s-siento, que mi corazón se acelera, m-me pongo nervioso, porque no quiero arruinar el momento, t-también siento felicidad al verle, siento que n-no estoy solo, sonrió c-cada vez que pasa por mi lado o e-está cerca mío y un t-tibio en mi corazón emerge…-.

Termino por sonrojarse por completo, Damien lo noto y lo señalo, acto que asusto al rubio .

- ¡Eso que le paso a tu rostro! ¿Qué significa?-.

Butters suspiro algo incómodo .- b-bueno, sonrojarse, p-puede s-significar muchas cosas, ve-vergüenza, felicidad, p-pena, frio e in-incluso calor, pero si h-hablamos de gustar, significa q-que en realidad qui-quiere a esa persona, y mucho … sa-salchichas, pero que digo … ó su rostro, Damien lo pensó.

- ¿ qué se hace al respecto?-.

Butters miro al de ojos rojos .- b-bueno , quedarte a-al lado de esa persona, si consideras que es tiempo de avanzar, c-confesarse es lo adecuado -.

Entonces Damien recordó , que Pip en efecto se le había confesado "-Damien… t-tu, me gustas-.",se acercó sin respeto alguno por el espacio personal de Butters .- en caso de que se te hayan confesado ¿Cómo deberías actuar?-. preguntó.

Butters se alejó un poco.- e-eso depende, de la persona, s-si es alguien q-que no te gusta, es decir que no c-correspondes, tal vez le re-rechaces, pero si le correspondes, d-debes aceptarle, en cualquiera de los casos, debes d-darle una respuesta, o la p-persona se lo puede tomar a mal, c-como si ya no quisieras saber nada de ella, lo que la d-deprimirá mucho-.

Damien comprendió, que lo que había hecho, hirió a Pip, por eso no se presentó a la escuela.

-si alguien hizo eso…-.

Butters comprendió y dijo.-S-si es alguien que te importa, será mejor q-que hables con el a-ahora y aclares las c-cosas-.

Damien asintió, iba a darle algo a cambio al rubio por "ayudarle", metió la mano en su bolsillo y en ese momento se abrió la puerta de par en par .

- ¡Butters ¿Qué haces con Damien?!-.

Butters se sonrojo por completo al ver a Kenny , Damien lo miro sin expresión .

- ¡K-kenny ¡-. Se puso de pie , Kenny se puso serio.

- Damien ..-. dijo con algo de celos que no paso desapercibido por elmas bajo, Kenny se acercó a Butters e hizo un puchero, este lo miro extrañado.

- ¡n-no es lo que p-piensas!-. grito en su defensa .

-vamos-. Dijo severo el de anorak naranja ignorando lo que habia dicho, Damien bufo , y sostuvo a Butters del brazo, lo que cabreo a Kenny .

- Butters gusta de ti, y Kenny gusta de ti-. Dijo serio Damien, Butters lo miro asustado y sonrojado, Kenny se sonrojo un poco.

-fue por ayudarme con Pip-. sin mas que decir se fue dejando a los dos rubios solos, tenían asuntos pendientes y la expresión de depredador que hacia Mc Cormick le fue suficiente para saberlo.

Pip decidió parar, con llorar no solucionaría nada, así que , cuando viera a Damien, le diría que siguieran como siempre, como los grandes amigos que eran y que olvidara lo que le había dicho, así que se bañó, cambió su ropa y tomo algo de té para calmarse, suspiro .

-Pip-. El mencionado se escupió el té que tenía en su boca asustado, Damien acababa de aparecer en la sala de su casa sin aviso previo.

- ¡Damien por Dios! ¡Avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso!-. Tosió un poco, calmándose .

-quería hablar contigo , no fuiste hoy … ¿por lo que me dijiste?-. Pip se puso de pie y lo miro fijamente .

- ammm de hecho , Damien lo que dije, quiero que lo olvides, quiero que actuemos como siempre-.

Extendió su mano derecha, Damien lo miro interrogante, luego de su espalda saco una flor y se la puso en su mano extendida, Pip se sonrojo .

- D-Damien…-. Este se acercó a Pip y lo tomo del rostro .

-me gustas Pip-. Sonrió , Pip tan solo se puso nervioso , aún no había organizado esas palabras en su mente .

-D-Damien … -. El mencionado se acercó y lo abrazo .

-No sabía lo que era, hasta que lo investigué y.. Tengo los mismos síntomas que componen ese sentimiento-.

Pip se sonrojo por completo y le correspondió el abrazo, había investigado para darle una respuesta apropiada a él, hundió su rostro en el hombro del más alto y escucho como su corazón se aceleró .

-tu corazón… -. Damien se separó de él y Pip sorprendido vio por primera vez al anticristo sonrojado quien se acercó a sus labios a los suyos y los unió en un beso torpe e inexperto, Pip no salía de su asombro , por obvias razones no detuvo al azabache, por el contrario, se atrevió a tomarlo del rostro y profundizar el beso, no era el primero para el, pero así lo sentía, Damien sintió algo que nunca había sentido, amor y felicidad mezclados que le emociono un poco, pero por desgracia para ambos , el aire se les hacía escaso por lo que se separaron lentamente, mirándose mutuamente, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice .

-Te quiero Pip-. Susurro Damien.

-Yo también te quiero Damien -. Dijo entre risitas, Damien se detuvo un momento y pensó.

- ¿Pip por qué faltaste hoy?-.

Pip miro apenado al suelo, negó con la cabeza y le miro.- Fue por un pequeño error-.

**FIN**

**Este es el primer fic que escribo de esta pareja, espero y haya quedado bien, ignoren los errores de ortografia :S, muchas gracias por leer :D **


End file.
